The present invention relates to a performance analyzing and diagnosing system for computer systems.
In performance analysis of a computer system by the prior art, the user himself analyzes data concerning the operating state of the system which has been successively collected by the monitoring function of the system and supplied to the user from its output apparatus. In this method of analysis, the user must count on his own knowledge and experience or must consult with an expert to identify problems and decide on solutions thereto. Since this analysis demands a wealth of knowledge and experience by the user himself, this method of analysis cannot be applied by all users of the computer system. Consultation with an expert would also cost the user much labor and time, which hinders efficient performance analysis.